


Adventures in Babysitting

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Multi, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: remember when jake and amy babysat terry’s kids? and now, do you remember how that episode ended? with gina and rosa ties up to two chairs while cagney and lacey ran aroun them? this story is the continuation of what would’ve happened after that scene.





	Adventures in Babysitting

rosa and gina: *screaming while tied up*  
cagney and lacey: running around victoriously*  
_____  
gina: ok. now i get why jake was so excited for the play tickets amy bought for tonight  
rosa: yeahhhhh. (exasperated sigh)  
cagney: no talking! (to lacey) we should gag them with an apple   
lacey: ok (goes to the kitchen and comes back)  
cagney: oh my god, no, lacey, don’t feed them the apple  
lacey: uuuuhhhhhhhhhh  
(gina’s phone rings “Gina is the best” on repeat)  
Gina: it’s Terry!  
Rosa: he must be calling to check in  
;gina attempts to reach her phone but fails)  
(the kids laugh and build legos)  
Gina: ugh, this is a waste of time!  
Rosa: (softly) ok, i have a way out of this. just back me up.  
(phone stops ringing)  
(loud enough for the kids to hear) gina, do you know what my nickname was in high school?  
Gina: (genuinely gets excited) OMG, what?  
Rosa: Ropey Rosa (softly) Ask me why  
Gina: Really? Why?  
Rosa: well, one day i just casually made the skipping rope high school record.  
i did a 1000 jumps.  
( before Gina could say anything, Cagney and Lacey walked back into the room)  
cagney: stop talking, you both are our prisoners!  
lacey: (to Rosa) did you say you did the most skips in high school?  
[flashback- rosa jumps once over the skipping rope which another kid, ryan was using   
rosa: there, i just did a 1000 skips and now you say my name with ropey before it.   
ryan: but that’s not- (rosa stares at him)   
ryan: ok, from now i’ll call you ropey- flashback gets over before revealing her name]  
(rosa nudges gina)  
rosa: yes why?  
lacey: i love skipping rope. Daddy says i’m the best.  
rosa: that’s impossible. i’m the best.  
cagney: (to lacey) you show her how good you are  
rosa: ok but for that you guys have to take off these skipping ropes off of us   
(cagney and lacey take the ropes off)  
gina: oh my god, we are free!!  
rosa: told you!  
(try to go to the kitchen)  
lacey: wait, don’t you guys want to see how good i am at skipping rope?  
gina: oh  
rosa: (not wanting to upset them) yes of course   
lacey: (starts skipping)  
(terry calls gina again  
gina picks up the call)  
terry: where were you? why didn’t you pick up my calls? and tell rosa to have her phone on full volume, at least while she’s babysitting   
gina: oh my god terry, chill out, everything is fine here. we just got out of a hostage situation.  
terry: ah okay, got it. and how are my kids? and my yogurt fridge? i stalked them up to make up for the fact that the mango yogurt is still not back. when will it be back? I miss my mango yogurt (whines)  
gina: oh my god terry are you drunk?  
terry: just a little. how-  
gina: you talk obsessively about your yogurts when you’re drunk and that’s why your password is-  
terry: yeah yeah, i know.  
how are my kids?  
gina: we are good, just chilling with cagney and lacey.  
terry: ok- but i meant- never mind. so, i’m gonna be here awhile more. you guys can manage right?  
gina: ugggghhhhh (cuts the call)  
rosa, where are you? terry just called *walks searching for rosa*  
[she could hear a soft voice from cagney and lacey’s room. but before gina could actually see what rosa was doing, she stands up, but Gina sees a half built princess castle next to cagney and lacey]  
Gina: what’s going on here?  
Rosa: nothing, they were just-  
Cagney: aunt rosa, how do i attach this part?  
Rosa: oh, you just- (realizes Gina is in the room) how should i know?  
Cagney: but you were just telling us you were everyone’s favorite   
princess castle archi- archi...  
Gina: architect. (looks at Rosa mysteriously)  
Rosa: (annoyed) yeah ok. why don’t i just show you  
Gina: wow, princess castle architect, huh? and we all suspected that that was boyle’s dream job.  
Rosa: just forget it, okay?  
(Gina doesn’t say anything)  
Cagney: and she told us she also had a matching theme for all her school supplies, but ours are fairies and hers was barbi-  
Rosa: hey, get washed up. it’s time for dinner. what do you guys want?  
Gina: I made meatloaf and that’s what we are gonna eat   
Cagney and Lacey: ok (go to wash hands)  
Rosa: (smells meatloaf) wow, when did you learn to cook?  
Gina: I don’t know why you’re so surprised, i am the best at everything i take up.  
(Rosa stares at her condescendingly)  
Gina: ok, fine. my mom was a travel agent and like me, she too nailed everything she did but she wasn’t that good at being in two places at one time so she couldn’t be at home while being at her job which i’m told is normal for a being who is not as superior as me.  
Rosa: you reminded me of jake for a second there.  
Gina: We both did share a similar life.  
(Rosa looks at Gina and without any warning, she hugs her, tight.  
Gina, surprised, but hugs her back.)  
Suddenly, Rosa comes to her senses and clears her throat and stops hugging her.  
Before anything else, Gina changed the topic)  
Gina: where are cagney and lacey? how long does it take to wash up?  
(they both go to cagney and lacey’s room and see them asleep and half dreaming and drooling next to an empty container with a little noodles in it)  
rosa: ok, either they were very sneaky or we are very bad detectives.  
gina: (happily) terry is gonna be mad.   
Rosa: why does that make you so happy?  
Gina: the good news is that his right muscle flexes like crazy when he’s mad  
(rosa rolls her eyes)  
gina: i guess we will just eat the meatloaf ourselves.  
rosa: yeah okay. but first things first, we gotta get rid of the evidence (points at the empty container of noodles)   
(gina picks it up and throws it in the dustbin)  
Gina: there!  
Rosa: I meant wash it up so terry won’t know that they ate the noodles.  
Gina: oh. it’s done, anyway. let’s go eat.  
(no sooner did Rosa and Gina walk into the living room, than the doorbell rang  
Rosa opened the door while Gina put the dishes on the table)  
Rosa: hey terry, we were just gonna eat dinner.  
Gina: (from the kitchen) it’s meatloaf night!  
Terry: Terry loves meatloaf! put out one more plate, Gina!  
(the three of them sit down to eat dinner)  
Terry: so what did you guys do today?  
Gina: i taught cagney and lacey   
to play cwazy cupcakes -  
Rosa: and they taught her a hack  
Terry: seriously, they did?  
Gina: and when Rosa lost, she broke a table lamp.  
Terry: What?  
Rosa: oh yeah, i get very competitive. you don’t wanna win when i’m around.  
Terry: (terrified) (looks around) but you guys seem to have managed without, maybe burning the house? (looks at them hopefully)  
Gina: oh yeah, when i started making the meatloaf-  
Rosa: oh yeah, we managed.   
Terry: (looks suspiciously)  
ok, as long as the kids are happy and taken care of.  
(they finish dinner and sit on the sofa and a little while later)  
Terry: (goes to the fridge) guys, i’m thirsty. do you guys also want water?  
Rosa: yeah, i’ll have a bottle.  
Terry: did you guys see a bowl of noodles here? that’s sharron’s special recipe and i had begged her to make it before she left town.  
(Rosa and Gina look at each other)  
Rosa: no no no, we haven’t. we don’t know what-  
Gina: yeah, we haven’t.  
Terry: i must’ve sleep- eaten it last night.   
Rosa: what?  
Terry: no, nothing. what- i don’t have a problem.  
Rosa: we should leave now. jake and i have to drive up to someplace i don’t remember to pick up a perp of the mistle-street robbery we were working.  
Terry: and i’m sure Gina too has work tomorrow   
Gina: (looks up from her phone) oh, what? what work? oh yeah, no.  
Rosa: (rolls eyes) ok, bye, man.  
Terry: bye, guys. Thank you so much for this. I owe you guys one.  
Gina: you know what i want.  
Terry: no, Gina, i can give you anything but my picture just out of the shower   
Gina: ughhhhh, then just forget it.  
Rosa: i want my axe fixed after ya broke it trying to chop down a tree for christmas.  
Terry: You got it. (embarrassed) Terry has slippery hands.  
(Rosa and Gina leave)  
Rosa: I’ll drive so i don’t have to listen to the Beyoncé driving music.  
Gina: Aw, Rosa, you’re sweet to think that if you drive i won’t put on music.  
Rosa: So i still have to-  
Gina: (turns on Beyoncé song and sings in with the tune)  
Rosa: Guess that means yes. ( but she is secretly very happy because she too loves Beyoncé but would never accept it. but often drives with Gina, so that she could listen to Beyoncé with the alibi that “Gina was listening to her”.)  
(gets awkward) thank you for not telling terry my, well, stories.  
Gina: oh yeah, it’s no problem. but for jake, i wish i was wearing a body cam to record whatever you said today. he would’ve freaked.  
Rosa: (smiles) yeah.  
Gina: (nosily) while we are talking about that, are all those stories true?  
Rosa: i guess we will never know. (they reach Gina’s house).  
Gina: Fine. Bye.


End file.
